1. Field of The Invention
The Invention relates to card connectors, and particularly to the connector for use within the cellular phone for receiving an identification card therein.
2. The Prior Art
IC cards other than the standard memory cards or I/O cards, are also popularly used in the communication field. Different from the memory cards and I/O cards each of which adopts a standardized 68 pins memory card host connectors as an interface device for interconnection with the computer and as a complementary connector for coupling to the 68 positions socket connector built in the memory card, IC cards each generally uses the connector having a plurality of spring contacts facing up for engagement with a corresponding number of circuit pads printed on the surface of the IC card which faces down toward the connector wherein such IC card is substantially secured to the connector in the vertical direction for resisting the upward forces caused by the restoring force of the contacts of the connector. The IC card connectors may be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,186, 4,843,223, 4,902,233, 4,013,255, 5,169,345, 5,224,873, 5,226,826, 5,231,274, 5,259,777, 5,320,552, 5,337,220, 5,425,651 and 5,470,260. Generally speaking, for efficiently holding the IC card with regard to the connector, there is a cover directly attached to the connector as shown in some of the aforementioned patents. Anyhow, a recent attempt in the cellular phone having an IC card therein, is to use the lid of the cellular phone for holding the IC card against the IC card connector instead of using the cover of the connector, and therefore the structure of such IC card connector can be simplified by removing therefrom the attached cover shown in the prior arts.
An object of the invention is to provide an IC card connector having the simplified structure for easy self-assembling and installation on the PC board, and convenient engagement with the IC card used within the phone set.